I, Zombie
" level of I, Zombie.]] Not to be confused with the level I, Zombie. I, Zombie is a group of Puzzle Mode levels in which the player must "plant" zombies (they must be planted behind the red line, except for Bungee Zombie) to overcome cardboard plants and get to the end of each row, where there is a brain that the zombies must eat. The level is over when all of the brains have been eaten. At the beginning of the first level, Crazy Dave tells the player that the zombies want to practice invading houses, and as he did not want any plants harmed so he put cardboard plants on your lawn. After every three streaks of I, Zombie Endless, a Present containing a Zen Garden Plant, Chocolate, a Money Bag with Gold Coins or a diamond usually drops, although it will not always happen. Icons Puzzle Icon.jpg|iOS Icon I, Zonbi PC.png|PC Icon Strategy I, Zombie is a very strategic puzzle game. First you must find ways of getting the brains whether it is using Bungee Zombies to take Sunflowers, Gargantuars to smash them, or other zombies to eat them. Also, the player must have good understanding of the abilities of both plants and zombies. For example, if a row has only a few cardboard Peashooters, it is safe to say that planting a Buckethead Zombie or a Football Zombie will earn you a brain and further you to completing the level. You cannot take back zombies you've placed, so plan wisely according to your amount of sun. ]] Levels There are 10 levels of I, Zombie, which get harder in succession. All of the levels take place in the equivalent of the Night stage of the game, presumably so the player can only get Sun from getting rid of Sunflowers and for the mushrooms to stay awake. *I, Zombie *I, Zombie Too *Can You Dig It? *Totally Nuts *Dead Zeppelin *Me Smash! *ZomBoogie *Three Hit Wonder *All your brainz r belong to us *I, Zombie Endless Plants Note: These are all the plants found in any I, Zombie level, not just one level. *Peashooter (all levels but ZomBoogie) *Sunflower (all levels) **The Sunflower is very necessary because that's how you get sun. *Wall-nut (Totally Nuts, Three Hit Wonder, I, Zombie Endless) *Potato Mine (Can You Dig It?, ZomBoogie, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Snow Pea (I, Zombie (Level), I, Zombie Too, Totally Nuts, Dead Zeppelin, Me Smash!, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Chomper (ZomBoogie, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Repeater (I, Zombie Endless) *Puff-shroom (I, Zombie Endless) *Fume-shroom (Totally Nuts, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Scaredy-shroom (All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Squash (I, Zombie (Level), Me Smash!, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Threepeater (All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Spikeweed (I, Zombie Too, Me Smash!, I, Zombie Endless) *Torchwood (Can You Dig It?, Me Smash!, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Tall-nut (All your brainz r belong to us) *Cactus (Dead Zeppelin) *Split Pea (Can You Dig It?, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Starfruit (All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Magnet-shroom (Dead Zeppelin, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, I, Zombie Endless) *Kernel-pult (Me Smash!, I, Zombie Endless) *Garlic (Me Smash!) *Umbrella Leaf (I, Zombie Endless) Sun Cost Zombie Seed Packets File:ZombieSeed.jpg|Zombie File:Cone packet.png|Conehead Zombie File:Pole seed.JPG|Pole Vaulting Zombie File:BucketheadSeedPacket.png|Buckethead Zombie File:Door seed.JPG|Screen Door Zombie File:Football Zombie Packet.png|Football Zombie File:Dance seed.JPG|Dancing Zombie File:BalloonSeedPacket.png|Balloon Zombie File:Dig seed.JPG|Digger Zombie File:Bungee seed.JPG|Bungee Zombie File:Ladder Packet.png|Ladder Zombie File:Gar seed.JPG|Gargantuar File:ImpSeedPacket.png|Imp Gallery I, Zombie Endless six.JPG I, Zombie Endless five.JPG I, Zombie Endless four.JPG I, Zombie(level).JPG I, Zombie Too.JPG I, Zombie Endless three.JPG I, Zombie Endless two.JPG I, Zombie Endless one.JPG I, Zombie Too Level 2.png I, Zombie Level 1.png I,Zombie Layout Fume-n-Magnet.png I,Zombie Layout Puff-n-Scaredy.png I,Zombie Layout Stars-n-Spikes.png I,Zombie Layout Insta-kill.png I,Zombie Layout Peashooters.png I,Zombie Layout 2.png I,Zombie Layout 1.png I, Zombie Too.png I, Zombie.jpg I, Zombie Too Puzzle.png I, Zombie.png Trivia *Sunflowers on I, Zombie gives 200 sun when eaten. *Sunflower is the only plant that appears in every level, including Endless. *The I, Zombie games are one of the in-game appearances of Brains, the others being the Mini-game Zombiquarium, Versus Mode and the music video . *"I, Zombie" is a reference to the book/film I, Robot. *"Three Hit Wonder" is a reference to the term "one hit wonder" (the number three comes from the number of hits the Imp can take). **If an Imp is placed right next to the line in a row with only a one normal damage shot attacking plant (such as a Peashooter, Puff-shroom, Fume-shroom, etc) at the front, the Imp will have approximately a forty percent chance of eating the attacking plant and may even eat the brain. *The Zombie "seed packets" that you use also say "Bloom and Doom Seed Co." just like the Plants' seeds. *"All your brainz r belong to us" is a reference to the internet meme "All your base are belong to us". *In the level Me Smash!, Gargantuars smash the brains (and a squashed brain image appears on the ground) instead of eating them. **This is because Gargantuar has no eating animation. *Gargantuars can still throw their Imps in I, Zombie, but this doesn't usually happen; as Gargantuars are only capable of throwing their Imps if they are less than halfway across the lawn and the line marking where zombies can be placed. **Unless there is Squash next to the line, in which case if the closest plant to the brain in the same lane are Sunflowers/Spikeweed, the Imp may eat the Brain. *The code "dance" makes the Zombies move somewhat faster than usual, so typing dance until you see the Zombies go at their speed limit is a partial advantage. *It is unknown whose brains are there in place of the Lawn Mowers. Perhaps that these brains were also cardboard cut outs made alive by the Magic Taco. **It is also possible that they are animal brains, not human brains or cardboard. * in a game of I, Zombie (Hacked)]]This is not available in the Android and DSiWare version. *Doing an I, Zombie level without mushrooms (for example the first one) will get you the No Fungus Among Us achievement and is the easiest way. **This doesn't work on the iPad version, however. *On the DS version, the plants don't look like cardboard and if the player uses Action Replay to give plants rapid fire, the plants are affected. *It is unknown why the Zombies don't eat the brain of the homeowner after reaching the house. This might be because it is a neighbor's house. However, Crazy Dave states that he put the cardboard plants in front of your house on the first I, Zombie level. **One possibility is that Crazy Dave instead put the cardboard plants in front of a different house that does not have anyone living in it, or the zombies are already full by eating the other brains. It can also be that the house is locked so the Zombies don't come in, but then it is unknown why the homeowner didn't do this during Adventure Mode. Possibly the zombies will ultimately enter. It can also be that the zombies knew this was only practice and they wanted to wait until the real attack to eat the homeowner's brain. However, the zombies are not very smart, hence their desire to eat brains. ***Perhaps the homeowner is out of the house planting zombies. ****But that will give a Digger Zombie chance to eat the homeowner's brain. ***Since the I, Zombie mode is only available after completing the Adventure Mode (and a party occurs just after, putting a truce between the neighborhood and the zombies), it may mean the reason why no human brain gets eaten is because the truce still holds. ****However, three levels are available before completing Adventure Mode. ***It could also be possible that Bungee Zombies grab the zombies that reach the end. *In the iPhone and iPod versions, the 1st level is free but the other 8 and endless are purchased through Crazy Dave's Shop for 150,000 coins. *If you place a Pole Vaulting Zombie where there is no plants, just a brain (normally where a Digger Zombie has been) it will lose its pole and eat the brain without regaining its pole. *In the iPhone and iPod Touch version, the zombie seed packets look just like the zombie's Suburban Almanac picture. *If you use SpeedHack to slow the game down, or if you have very fast fingers in the PC version, you can make multiple Bungee Zombies grab the same Sunflower, as for a while after taken, the Sunflower is still on the lawn while the first Bungee Zombie is raised. **However, it does not work on the iPhone version; only one Bungee Zombie can target a space at any given time. *The Buckethead Zombie makes the most appearances out of any zombie in these levels, appearing in all 9 levels (ten including Endless). *In the DS version, the Conehead Zombie's seed packet only shows the cone. **Also, in the DS version, most zombie's seed packets only shows the head, except for the Imp's seed packet as it's seed packet shows it's head and a part of the body. *In the DS version, when choosing where to plant an Imp, the Imp can be seen with a bone. *In the iPhone and iPod versions, after nearly reaching the player's house, the Zombies suddenly disappear. **This also happens in the XBLA/PSN/PS Vita versions. See also *I, Zombie Hack Category:Puzzle Mode Category:I, Zombie Category:Night Category:Zombies Category:Modes